Thaw the Ice
by Mikuni Fuyu
Summary: Quistis is lonely- and at this time of the year... WHO saves the night for her? Okie, this is a QUISTISSEIFER fic... just R&R!


Thaw the Ice  
  
By Mikuni Fuyu  
  
Disclaimer: I disown any of these characters. Squaresoft own Final Fantasy. This fiction is to show the appreciation to Squaresoft's masterpiece, for the amusement of the writer and of the people who reads it.  
  
Quistis leaned her blonde head on the cold, frosting glass window. She wiped it and viewed the falling of the snow. It was amusing, the sight of white plunging through the black and vast night. The greens that were standing still outside must be really firm: it was below 20 and they stood tall.  
  
"Hey, Quisty!" Selphie's ringing voice made Quitis look up from her newly- found amusement.  
  
"Why not join us?"  
  
"Oh," Quistis mumbled, "I... I'm fine here."  
  
"O... okay." Selphie nodded, "Be cool," and left.  
  
Quistis blinked. It was 12 midnight. In a funny way, she thrust her bended legs to her chest and closed her eyes, head against the freezing glass.  
  
She didn't know why, but she knew that she was feeling different. Yes, she admitted to herself, she was feeling lonely, lonelier than she had ever been for the past Christmases that passed Balaamb.  
  
After a few seconds, her drowsiness was disturbed by the noise that came from near the fire. Everyone else was chattering round it, she concluded as the sight reached her eyes. Everyone was happy, and Rinoa and Squall were alone together near the fully-decorated tree.  
  
Quistis paused for a while as she looked at the lovely pair. She remembered being ardent about the boy. But like the ice, these emotions thawed along with time.  
  
But why was she feeling lonely? The sight of Squall Leonheart didn't answer this question. Maybe being lonely when it's cold is normal, when you don't feel like chattering with the others. She thought.  
  
But why did she have to feel sad? Why was there pain? Nobody hurt her- but hot and salty tears rushed down her cheeks. She didn't have the accord to wipe it. She let it flow, for in some way it warmed her and vented the burden loneliness brought.  
  
Minutes after her quiet sobs started, the corner of her blue eyes caught a little light that sparkled outside. She wiped her tears finally and her curiosity led her outside, shielded against snow by her comforter. She walked, eventually jogging to the venue of the mystery. She finally reached it, and was surprised to see Seifer Almasy warming his hands against a small fire. He didn't notice her.  
  
"Uhrm." She faked a cough, an idea she despised later for Seifer looked extremely agitated upon seeing her, or upon noticing that he was being seen.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"Why are YOU here?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't... I don't feel blabbing with them."  
  
"Where're Raijin and Fuujin? "  
  
"Dunno. We fished earlier. Now why are you here?"  
  
"Because I was surprised to see someone as idiotic as yourself to go out this time of the night. It's Christmas eve and the weather's colder than cold, and you're out here burning that little fire of yours wearing only a jacket.  
  
"What do you care?" Seifer mumbled, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Maybe because you want warmth, you cold ice block, and that must mean the end of the world."  
  
"You're not speaking like you use to."  
  
"Don't change the topic and get inside!"  
  
"I'm not changing the topic. You really don't speak like you, Quistis Trepe."  
  
"Get inside."  
  
"No way. We stay here."  
  
"You worry me. And 'we?' Why 'we?' You stay there by yourself."  
  
"Okay then, leave me alone." Seifer sang. Quistis stopped. She won't.  
  
"C'mon"  
  
"You didn't join them, either. Now you're telling me to go inside. You're unfair. Why can't I be alone?" Seifer stuck out a hand, frowning.  
  
"Why would you want to be alone?"  
  
"Well, sometimes, people just do want to be alone."  
  
"And Why?"  
  
"Because. That's Why."  
  
"You want to be alone. I am alone. If we switched situations you won't be happy either. You're alone and you'll just realize that you need to use your organ of emotion. This warmth-" Quistis kicked the humble pile of firewood, which she despised later as she shivered in the cold. "Is not enough to make you live. You need to with others."  
  
"Then why aren't you with them?" Seifer shrugged questioningly. Quistis paused. She didn't know the answer either. She shrugged.  
  
Seifer patted the ground beside him. Quistis' blue gems widened, but took the offer, in want of the warmth of being beside someone.  
  
"You're looking for someone." Seifer nodded knowingly. "Yes, you are. You hate loneliness but you don't go with the others too so that means you're looking for someone else."  
  
"I...?" Quistis bit her lip. Seifer was right.  
  
"I know you still like Leon-"  
  
"Whatever you're going to say, stop it. It's a lie." Quistis warned.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." Seifer nodded. She noticed that he was shaking in the chill, and to his, and even also her surprise, she shoved her comforter over his. They were warm that way.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're going to die." She replied. "Let's go."  
  
"Why do you care so much?"  
  
"Because... because I need to. I'm dying over this heartsickening loneliness and I need people to care about."  
  
They were both silent. Seifer looked at Quistis as if she didn't know how to care. She looked at him, too.  
  
"I never thought." Seifer shook his head. Quistis smiled. She felt so light. She breathed in.  
  
"Would you please... allow me to care for you?" she asked. A tear fell- the last of the burdens she had been venting. Seifer wiped it, and pulled her against himself, her head against his chest.  
  
She realized, as she felt the warmth, it was the feeling of emptiness, which hurt like being heart-broken. The feeling was cold, so cold that it almost stopped the beating of her heart. She knew she needed to warm her heart by using it, giving it to someone. And she found the ideal someone- on Christmas eve. 


End file.
